ihoggyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nilas Encera
Dr. Nilas Encera, O.M. Second Class, is the current Minister for Magic. He previously served in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as the Head of Hufflepuff and later as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Nilas was expected to be great and made the conscious effort not to falter from his parents' convictions. Italian spirit and family values were instilled in him since his early youth; something that would manifest as his now vehement work ethic and in-built discernment of justice. There's something to be said about a man who would stand between ill intent and an innocent life, disregarding his own and it's this virtue that fundamentally defines him. Whilst Nilas is just and congruous in that fact, there are times when he's unequivocally bad tempered and stubborn; a trait developed in his later years. Despite that, however, Nilas is kind-hearted and good natured, especially with those whom he's close to. His urgent loyalty is what earned him a place Hufflepuff before his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Ultimately, it lies with himself and those close to him, not necessarily the Ministry itself as an institution. Nilas is a charismatic figure of justice in the wizarding world, acting for others before himself as seen time and time again throughout his entire career. He lives to help others and has done so for his entire career; first as an officer, an Auror, the Head Auror, later as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and now as the Minister for Magic. Physical Appearance Nilas has hair of oak brunette and typically wears it pushed back over his ears and out of his face. As of late, he's kept his facial hair particularly trim to keep in line with his expected public image as the Minister for Magic. His upper lip is scarred. Nilas stands at just over six feet tall and has a rugged broad figure, cultivated during his years as Hufflepuff's quidditch captain and resident beater. Skills and Abilties Magical Prowess Nilas believes in the mantra 'once a scholar, always a scholar'. Through his years at Hogwarts, his tenure in the department of Magical Law Enforcement and as the headmaster of Hogwarts, Nilas is always looking to further his magical power. Though he favours transfiguration and defense against the dark arts, he also dabbles in other studious subjects such as potions and, from time to time, ancient runes. Especially in his more recent years, Nilas has really taken to potioneering as a means to understand the fundamentals of the craftsmanship; a way of cultivating patience and a steady hand. Legilimency and Occlumency Nilas' legilimency is not a force to be reckoned with. It's a skill he's worked on for nigh on a decade and he still regularly puts it to practice. Originally, it was a way to aid him in investigations in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and he was taught it for that very reason. More recently, however, he uses it in a much less formal manner. He ensures, for the most part, that he's not being lied to. Hydrokinesis With the knowledge that the school kept a tome depicting how to use hydrokinetics, Nilas sought it out in the hopes of studying it for himself. It took him many months to even cast the simplest of maneuvers but once he passed the initial learning curve, it came naturally to him. It's been a skill he's practiced for most of his adult life and so he's considerably proficient at it, though he aspires that, someday, he will rival Davos Frenlore's skill. The Horn of Twrch Nilas' warhorn is a powerful artifact taken from the legendary eight-hundred pound boar named 'Twrch'. Nilas was apart of the hunt in his final year of school and helped, amongst his schoolmates, to slay the boar. The horn offers a way to contact any of Nilas' allies when blown; an object that embodies loyalty, a tenet Nilas has always adhered to. Lycanthropy Every man hides his darkest secrets and Nilas is no exception. When turned, his life was thrown into wreck and ruin, often locking himself away for many hours at a time and passing off his sickness as a head cold. Now, though, his closest friends and family are aware. That helps to comfort him. He retains the facade of strength and integrity but on the inside he feels weak and vulnerable. He'll never allow somebody to expose that weakness if it costs him his life. Broom Flight In school, Nilas was often championed as the school's best Quidditch beater; he'd been strong, broad and nimble, not to mention accurate. His team prized him for his ability to buy time for them when it came to scoring, so much so that by his fourth year, Nilas had risen to captain of his house team and retained that title until he was expelled in his seventh year. Continuing his legacy as a pilot, Nilas took it upon himself to adapt his own and Brian Dumbledore's brooms when they fought for Davos Frenlore in the war against Oliver Golgotha; the two of them led the aerial assault on Diagon Alley and later, Nilas found himself fighting Lady Sophia, a battle he'd foreseen himself not walking away from but despite himself, he did. Nilas is widely regarded as one of the unequivocal best broomback duelists in Britain today. Writing Nilas hadn't ever really taken an interest in non-practical subjects that required a lot of writing. He, in fact, had only scraped by in his written exams for even his practical subjects, just enough to be able to take the Auror training program. In his later years, however, Nilas began developing his writing skills; reading others' work and further practice is what eventually drove him to writing his own book, of which he hopes to continue the series in due course. Relationships Athena Numenyx They found one another in a time of political turmoil which arguably drove them closer together. Athena is Nilas' emotional support and sense of solace -- more than anyone before or presently has ever been for him and for that he cannot thank her enough. She's as independent a woman he's ever met which motivates him to be the best man he can be. Athena upholds a similar, though maybe more brutal, sense of justice as Nilas -- something that nuances his own; a sense of balance. His love for her is resolute and he feels comfortable knowing that she feels the same. With their engagement and now marriage looming in the distance, Nilas is apprehensive to say the least but despite everything he knows now that when old and grey, he wants to look back at a long and happy life with Athena. Alfredo the Three-Headed Dog Nilas had never been one to take care of creatures very well. He'd owned an owl named Otis in school and left it to the house elves to feed and groom it. Becoming the Headmaster of Hogwarts shifted his view on that sort of thing, though; he'd come to realise that taking care of his students was a top priority and so he wrote to the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures and requested a license to own a three-headed dog to protect his school. Now that he's left the school, he keeps Alf at home. His favourite pass time is to chase the geese that nest by the pond outside of their house. Maia Encera Nilas, as Maia's legal guardian, expects her to do great things. He wants to be close to her but not enough to compromise the effort that she puts in for him to be proud of her. Though she doesn't know it, Nilas is proud of her -- she pushed through even the darkest of times with her father's, Nilas' brother, death. She has much to learn and accomplish and Nilas will make sure she does.